


Woo's eyes

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Gen, headcannon about Woo's eyes, just a silly story to get me back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: Hidden Kingdom is a place where animals can talk and magic is as real as air; So of course Woo's eyes are all natural...right?





	Woo's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered about Woo’s eyes, why they looked so different from when he was a kid to the present, so may I present you the little idea I've always enjoyed! This story contains spoilers for my other story “The Hidden Ruler”, so you’ve been warned!

Woo felt a sigh escape him, his eyes barely able to stay open. So far, the members of Big green seemed to be needing his guidance more than ever, something he was and wasn’t so happy for. Sure, it was nice to be needed, but he hadn’t had a solid break since this morning! If it wasn’t the squads that needed him, then it was one of the animal royals, and even the commander needed his advice once or twice today. He’d been run absolutely ragged! But thankfully, now, he’d finally be able to go to bed and rest.  Or so he’d thought.

He’d already gotten into his pj’s when his door was pushed open, and a pair of ever so familiar eyes peeked through. It was a miracle he’d gotten his mustache on so quickly. His poor heart was beating at a mile a minute.

“Woo, here?” The high pitched voice of Jumpy Ghostface echoed for a moment, before red eyes glued onto Woo’s form. “Woo?”

“My goodness, not to be rude, but perhaps knock before you open door, Jumpy.” Woo chided, shuffling over to meet his slightly unwanted guest. “But what’s going on, has something happened?” 

“Well, yes...uh…” The rabbit trailed off, his eyes still glued to Woo’s face. For a moment, the inventor though that maybe his mustache had slipped off. “What happened?”

“What happened to what?” Woo asked a little too quickly, his ears almost ringing at how fast his voice cracked. 

“Your eyes!” Jumpy exclaimed, taking a step closer, even squinting his own in surprise. “They are different!” 

“My e- Oh! You mean because I took my makeup off!” Woo felt his worries slip away, a relieved smile gracing his face as he took a step back. Catching his reflection in a nearby mirror, he did indeed notice his eyes were at their natural state, the extra flare they normally had was wiped away. 

“Make-up?” Jumpy asked, surprised. 

“Why yes! You didn’t think those were the real shape and color of my eyes, did you?” Woo asked back, surprised as well. He knew for a fact that although most animals didn’t use make-up, they usually knew what it was. Perhaps he’d unknowingly mastered at applying it by now. 

“Yes! Jumpy never see you without it!” Jumpy exclaimed, almost as if he felt embarrassed for not catching it until now. “But...your pupils? How-”

“It’s a trick i’ve learned from an old friend of mine.” Woo replied with a smug smile, watching Jumpy try to wrap his head around the idea. “Perhaps you’d be open for a demonstration? I could try and do yours if you’d like?” 

There was a pause from the Rabbit king, debating weather or not to accept the offer. It would be only a few minutes later before both Woo and Jumpy Ghostface were wrapped up with enough brushes, eyeshadows, and other applications that Mystique Sonia would be rather envious. Still, it seemed to remind him of the first time he’d ever worn makeup, or rather, the first time it was ever applied. 

 

\---

The young scholar, with his eyes closed and all of his faith placed on his old friends, keeps his face as still as he could. In front of him, Taihe hummed thoughtfully as she messed with the paintbrush, being as gentle as she could with him. 

“So Wu, do you want black wings or white?” Taihe asked, cupping Wu’s face with her free hand. Her own face was bare, having already wiped most of her’s off on her arms, staining not only the skin, but her silk pjs as well. 

“Ugh, I don’t know. What do you think would look better?” Wu retorted, squinting a little in confusion. “Honestly I don’t know why you decided to practice on me! Our faces are completely different, didn’t you say something about different faces needing applications or- or something?” 

“Hush, If you keep talking i’ll mess up….” Taihe ordered, giving her friend’s cheek a soft squeeze as she made long strokes across his eyes. 

“You should do both.” Xao called out, not even watching the display as he tried, for maybe the twentieth time that night, to juggle. His own eyes glued to the thoroughly bruised fruit in his hands. “Not like it’s going to make any difference.”

“At least I’ll always look better then you-” Wu began, but was quickly hushed as he felt a mirror be placed in his hands. 

“Annnnnnnd done! What do you think?”

Cautiously, Wu slowly opened his eyes, and was instantly enthralled with the image he saw. 

“Oh my goodness!”

“I know right! I’ll teach you how to do it if you want!” 

With that, Wu’s eyes were never the same again. 


End file.
